Under the Circumstances
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: AU: Full explenation inside. Everyone is Neko, except the bit beasts who are materialized beings. Beyblade is still in here and Shounen ai. TakaoxKai.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is my very own Beyblade universe... seriously. First off, all the humans are "Neko" (heh) and the bit beasts are "real" in the sense that they have human forms and come into the world of Takao and Kai.

Second note: This is Shounen ai and is for Deadly Serenade.

This fic will also deal with issues of ethnicity, what it means to be different as in what you are in this case, Neko and Spirit Dwellers (bit beasts) however the game is still there and you will get to read my wonderfully craptastic descriptions of beyblade battles and a few other surprises. DS, I hope you enjoy it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Takao jumped onto Kai and held fast. Kai jumped in surprise but gave no other visible sign that the he had noticed the fact that he had a Neko Boy hanging off of him. "Kai…" Takao muttered in his ear. 

Kai sighed, "Yes, Takao?" he replied sullenly.

Takao bit his ear with sharpened teeth, "Come on, you promised me we would go hang out today," he whined.

"Takao, I didn't promise anything," Kai muttered.

Takao let go of Kai and dropped off his back. Kai breathed a sigh of relief until Takao pulled his tail. He yelped and turned around in a flash, "Come on!" Takao said again. "You did promise you know." 

Kai eyed his friend and could tell he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Fine, what do you want to do?" Kai asked.

Takao looked happy, "Well, I was hoping we could have a few matches…" he said slowly.

Kai eyed him, "Why are you so fixated on the game?" he asked. 

"Cause its fun," Takao replied. "Besides, you're one of the best, and I'm one of the best and it would be good practice."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Dragoon might not want to fight for a little while?" Kai pointed out.

Takao's ears went down a little bit. "Awww… but it'll be fun," he said again.

"Life isn't all about fun you know," Kai said sharply.

"And you know anything at all about fun," Takao said with a raised eyebrow.

Kai sighed, "You're annoying, you know that?"

"What's wrong with wanting to get better?" Takao asked.

Kai sighed, "Nothing I guess," he muttered. "You really want some practice matches?" he asked.

Takao nodded, his tail raising a little bit and Kai noted the change of stature. "You promise we won't end up summoning Dragoon and Dranzer?"

Takao nodded again, "I promise, I just want to practice… come on, I know you do too…" he chided his friend.

Kai sighed, "All right," he muttered. "Let's go."

"All right, thanks Kai," Takao said happily as he followed his sullen friend into the city.

/ 

Both boys stood on either side of a hollow concrete basin in the ground with two small tops hooked into launching devices. "Remember what you promised," Kai said warningly.

"I know, I promise," Takao repeated. "Go, Dragoon!" he yelled, pulling on the rip cord viciously and letting the top fall into the bowl.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled out and pulled just as hard as Takao letting his top fall in as well.

The two small tops bounced and ricocheted off one another at random intervals in the bowl. Takao pulled his controller to the left and skimmed the rim of the bowl looking for a weak spot to attack.

"To slow!" Kai yelled viciously and brought his Beyblade up to try and push Takao's out of the bowl.

"Ha, nice try," Takao smirked, anticipating the attack. He pulled Dragoon out of the way at the last second and brought it behind Kai's Beyblade.

"Reverse attack, nice," Kai murmured. "You've improved a little bit," he grinned at Kai.

"But of course, what do you expect!" Takao yelled back.

Their Beyblades returned to the basin and began head on attacking one another again. After several more minutes they gave one final push off one another and flew back into their respective partner's hands. "Nice job," Kai said with a small grin.

"Right back at you," Takao said with a crooked smile. "To bad we weren't serious."

'Are you two quite done flirting?' a thin voice came from Takao's Beyblade that only he could hear.

A fine blush came over his cheeks and Kai glanced at his friend, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Takao looked away, "Nothing," he said innocently. "So ummm… how was my technique?" he asked.

'You like ignoring me, don't you?' Dragoon asked him.

"Shut it," Takao muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Your technique was fine, although you were a little brash at the end. You need more control," Kai said. "Or your Beyblade is going to get worn out."

Takao sighed, "I know, I know," he said quickly. "I've been working on that."

Kai grinned, "I could tell," he said.

"Really?" Takao asked.

Kai nodded as they started to walk home. "Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to get behind me last time we fought."

Takao grinned, "Glad to know training is paying off."

"It's just a game," Kai pointed out.

Takao shrugged, "But its fun. And who knows, maybe someday it'll mean something."

"Maybe," Kai said doubtfully. "Are you about ready to turn in?" he asked. 

"No," Takao muttered.

Kai looked a little annoyed, "Do you ever listen to anyone?" he asked him.

'No,' Dragoon said.

Takao sighed, "I can't win."

"Takao, if you would think some times and maybe plan ahead, I wouldn't be saying this," Kai pointed out.

"And maybe if you weren't suck a cold bastard you wouldn't be so annoying," Takao said in a syrupy sweet voice to Kai.

Kai grabbed one of Takao's ears and pulled on it, hard. "Owww… that hurts," Takao whined.

"See, that's the thinking part I'm talking about," he muttered. 

"Thanks Kai, I get it, now let my ear go," Takao said through gritted teeth.

Kai held on for a few more second for good measure before letting the furry ear go. Takao rubbed it and glared at Kai, "That was mean." 

Kai crossed his arms, "And you asked for it," he reminded Kai coolly. 

Takao hissed at Kai and ran ahead of him on the road. "I'm going home," he announced. "Thanks for the battle."

"No problem," Kai replied. "Oh and Takao?"

Takao spun around angrily, "Yes?" he snapped.

"You have improved, good work," Kai said silkily.

Takao glared at him indignantly with a blush going over his face and without a word he turned around and dashed home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Once home, Takao ran into his room and flopped on his bed. "Damnit, Kai," he hissed into his pillow.

'May I come out?' Dragoon's voice reached his ears.

Takao flipped over on his bed, "Yeah, sure," he said with a sigh. 

There was a flash of light and Dragoon appeared by his bed. He was a man in his mid twenties with long pale blue hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in long robes and blue and silver and had a very overall commanding air about him. "You're very stressed," he murmured. 

Takao rubbed his ear where it still stung from where Kai had pulled on it. "He always somehow makes me annoyed," he muttered.

Dragoon sat on the bed next to Takao and looked at his charge with an almost sad expression in his otherwise emotionless face. "Is he that hard to get along with?" Dragoon asked.

"No," Takao admitted. "I kinda did push him."

Dragoon smiled, "Then don't worry about it."

Takao sighed but found that he was feeling better, "Yeah, I know," he said and sat up on his bed. "Did you mind that we battled today?" he asked Dragoon.

"Not at all," Dragoon said. "I only mind when you get hyper about it and release my energy."

Takao made a face, "I know I know…" he muttered.

"It's not that it hurts me," Dragoon continued.

"It's that I'm the one who ends up getting hurt using a power I haven't learned to use," Takao finished before Dragoon could. "I know," he insisted.

Dragoon gave Takao a half smile and rubbed his ears. "You do scare me sometimes."

Takao made a face, "You and everyone else," he muttered.

"You're quite brash about things," Dragoon pointed out. "People are just concerned, that's all."

Takao grinned, "I know, I know."

"You know a lot," Dragoon said.

Takao stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Stop teasing me," he complained.

"All right," Dragoon said. "If you go to bed, it's late."

Takao yawned, "All right," he said while covering the yawn with his hand. "I'll go to bed. Night Dragoon," he said and flopped on his bed.

"Good night, koneko," he said softly. Dragoon continued to sit on the bed until Takao had fallen asleep and returned to his own place in the sacred jewel that was embedded into Takao's Beyblade.


	2. Chapter 2

A Spirit Dweller raised her hands high above her head for silence in a large room. "Brothers and sisters!" she bellowed loudly.

The din that was rising from the crowd slowly subsided. The woman smirked and continued, "Our imprisonment is no longer!" she said loudly. There was a thunderous cheer before she was allowed to go on. "Seventy years ago two scientists of the Neko-jin race discovered our sacred world and gave us ways to escape into theirs. We were deceived and imprisoned in stone, slaves to those who knew our power. We fought back for our brethren for decades until in an act of piece our Wise Ones gave them selves to the Neko-jin!" she screamed. This was greeted with a series of 'boos' and hisses that she noted with joy before she went on. "I am here today to tell you I've discovered a way into the world of the Neko-jin without their inventions, and without their stones!" A stunned silence washed over the crowd. "My people, we can fight now. We can retrieve our wise ones and we can win over those filthy animals. Who's with me!" she screeched.

The stunned silence remained for several tense seconds before someone stood up and shouted, "Hear hear!"

Another person stood up and nodded. He was followed by his mate, who was followed by her friend. Soon the whole area was alive with angry spirit dwellers. The woman who gave the speech looked over them with a smirk. "Perfect," she whispered.

Takao nuzzled his pillow, far too comfortable to awaken at that particular moment. 'You should really get up you know," a voice prodded him.

Takao groaned and buried his face even deeper into his pillow, "I'm warm," he murmured.

'I know, but you should get up anyways, it's almost noon,' Dragoon told him.

Takao sat up and yawned, his tail twitching lazily. "All right, you win," he said then added as an afterthought, "for now."

Dragoon laughed, 'What do you wish to do today?'

Takao looked thoughtful and glanced at his top. "You can come out you know," he said.

There was a flash of light and Dragoon appeared. "Why do you stay in that thing anyways?" Takao asked him. "Are you scared of being outside?"

Dragoon's lips twisted then he gave Takao a sad smile as he put his hand on his head, "Not everyone thinks like you do. Some believe that Spirit Dwellers exist to serve the people."

Takao blinked, "That's stupid. Why do people think that?"

"Because, your people hold a monopoly over our people," Dragoon said.

"How?"

Dragoon sighed, "I don't think…"

"No really, how?" Takao pressed.

Dragoon looked thoughtful and sat next to Takao on his bed, "Well, your people invited my people over to live in this world, but imprisoned them in the stones of the Blade in order to use their power. We were deceived. There was a silent war that raged for a few years, hidden from public view but both sides had heavy casualties. Finally the leaders of the Spirit People told your people that if they gave up themselves to them your people would have to call a truce. The leaders, the 'Wise Ones' are very powerful, and caused much damage so your people readily agreed to the truce. All the gates were destroyed and the Spirit Dwellers that were captured stayed in this world and those who weren't stayed in theirs. And so it has been for sixteen years," he said gently.

Takao gaped at Dragoon, "No way. You were kidnapped?" he gasped in horror.

Dragoon shook his head with a small smile, "No I was one of the ones to come willingly for the sake of peace. Although others were forced here and their spirits are uneasy."

"Is that why you always look so sad?" Takao asked him.

Dragoon blinked then rubbed Takao's ears, "No," he said.

Takao sighed, "I don't feel like doing anything, not if you're not welcome outside," he said with a grimace.

"I should have never told you that," Dragoon said with a small frown.

Takao shook his head, making his ears flop, "No, I'm glad you did. But I really don't want to go outside."

"Still sore about yesterday?" Dragoon teased.

Takao looked indignant, "Shut up," he told his friend, his tail puffing out slightly.

Dragoon let a half smile cover his lips; Takao noted this with a full grin. "You almost smiled," he teased.

Dragoon blinked, "Is this a big thing?" he asked.

"You almost never smile," Takao said while hopping out of bed. "It's a big deal when you do." And with that he left his room to change and eat leaving a slightly confused Dragoon behind.

"Do we have fixes on the locations of the Wise Ones?" a shadowy figure murmured into a small walkie talkie.

"Yes, your mission is to find the wise elemental of Wind. Bring him back here, capture him if necessary. The time for the truce is over, we're bringing our leaders back," a voice told him.

The figure bowed his head, "Yes ma'am," he murmured and disappeared in a flash.

Inside Takao's house the boy was pouring milk over cereal and getting ready to do absolutely nothing. Ah, the joys of summer vacation. He entertained the thought of apologizing to Kai for a few seconds before pushing it from his mind to plan his day of nothingness.

In the hallway, Dragoon felt a small flicker of what seemed to be un-bound Spirit Energy. "Impossible," he murmured.

Takao heard him and wandered into the hallway with his cereal bowl in hand, "What is?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Dragoon said quickly.

Takao shrugged, "You hungry?" he asked.

Dragoon opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the front doors burst open in a harsh breeze. Takao was almost blown over before it subsided leaving a tall male with dark hair and dark eyes standing in the doorway. He grinned and bowed mockingly, "Wise One, I've come to take you home."

Takao blinked with milk all over his shirt and Dragoon growled menacingly. "Fool! Are you trying to break the truce?"

"Wha?" Takao asked, totally lost.

The man shook his head, "The truce no longer exists. We can now come into this world without our power being bound and we no longer have to be slaves. We're here to release our brethren and take back our leaders. Then we declare war."

Dragoon clenched his fist so hard that it shook. Takao glanced at him, slightly afraid, he had never seen Dragoon so angry before. "Our goal was not to declare war but avoid it. Are you willing to destroy 16 years of hard work?"

"No sir," the man said. "But I must ask you to come with me."

Dragoon shook his head, "I will not be responsible for the start of another bloody war."

The man sighed, "I'm sorry then, sir." He raised his hands and a current of air went through the room blowing Dragoon outside and pushing Takao into the far wall. Takao got up and ran outside just in time to see Dragoon get blasted with a current of wind.

Takao ran over to Dragoon and helped him up, "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked.

"Get out of here," Dragoon hissed.

"You can't fight! You have no power!" Takao yelped.

The man looked angry. "Don't pretend you care for him, you filthy cat!" he yelled and hit Takao as hard as he possibly could. Takao yelled in pain as he flew a few feet then landed in the ground making a small indent in the earth.

"Leave him out of this!" Dragoon yelled, his eyes glowing a light blue color.

"Sir! That is the animal who has imprisoned you for 16 years!"

"I chose my path!" Dragoon yelled. "Now be gone!"

The man let a deep breath out of his nose, "She was right, they brainwashed you…" he murmured.

"What?" Dragoon snapped. "Who was right?"

The man glared at Dragoon, "Sir, come back to your people, lead us again!"

Dragoon shook his head, "I will stay on the path I chose."

Takao groaned over where he lay. Both men looked at the teen at the same time, then Dragoon figured what the man would do next. "Don't!" he yelled.

Pure reflex managed to save Takao. He landed a few feet away from the attack then collapsed, clutching his leg. "This is your enslaver, isn't it?" the man asked with hatred in his voice.

Takao looked at him with a small amount of fear in his eyes. Dragoon ran over and shielded Takao with his body. "He did nothing."

The man scowled, "Move, sir!"

Dragoon held the man's glare until he was forced to look away. "Leave the young one alone," he growled.

Takao struggled to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain in his left ankle. "Go ahead and attack," he growled.

"What?" Dragoon hissed.

"Do it!" Takao yelled.

Another blast of wind headed towards them and Dragoon held out his hands, canceling the power with his own wind. Takao winced as the energy drained from his body but didn't give any other indication of un-comfort. With two decisive flicks of his wrist he blasted the man into the nearest tree. "Tell your new leader, whoever she is that the 'Wise Dragoon' still chooses the path he did sixteen years ago."

The man growled, holding his now numb arm and vanished.

Dragoon turned around just in time to catch Takao before he collapsed, "Are you all right?"

Takao nodded, "That was really cool Dragoon," he said with a grin before he passed out completely.

Dragoon lifted up Takao's body and started walking towards the other Wise One within the area.

Kai gazed lazily at the ceiling while Dranzer told him of her time in the Spirit World. She was dressed in a long red dress outlined in orange and yellow and her hair was red, orange and yellow and flowed, giving her the impression that she was on fire. Kai listened to her idle chatter before she suddenly stopped.

Kai's ear flicked to the sudden disappearance of sound. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Dranzer stood up, "Something happened," she murmured and went to the front door opening it in time to save a weary looking Dragoon from knocking. Kai looked under her arm to see Takao's body lying limp in his arms. "Takao!" he gasped.

"What happened?" Dranzer asked him.

"It would seem," Dragoon took a breath, "That war is upon us once again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no," Dranzer gasped. "Who?"

"Our own people want it this time," Dragoon growled.

"WHAT?" Dranzer screeched. "Who the hell?"

"I don't know. But apparently she wants the Wise Ones to come back and lead our people into war," Dragoon said.

"What's going on?" Kai asked angrily, "What happened to Takao."

Dragoon looked down at Takao with a somber expression. "He is merely unconscious," he explained. "However, I think his ankle is hurt, can you take him while Dranzer and I talk?"

Kai gave Dragoon an angry glare before taking his friend and leaving the two Spirits to talk.

"You used your powers, didn't you?" Dranzer asked.

"I had no choice. They were willing to capture me," Dragoon growled.

"So it would appear we are in quite the predicament," she sighed. "Our power is bound to our hosts. We can't fight back, and whoever is leading this knows that." Dranzer chewed on her thumb, a nervous habit she had for centuries. "They don't want us to lead, they want a pawn," she said in realization.

Dragoon nodded, "Apparently the majority of those at home are still loyal to us after 16 years."

Dranzer shook her head, "Amazing," she growled. "No wonder it's so messed up there. What about Drigger and Draceil?" she asked.

"They are in different areas of the world," Dragoon said. "I do not have the power to contact them."

"We'll see them soon enough," Dranzer sighed. "Well then, how's Takao?"

"He is fine. Just tired, and I think shocked. The one who attacked me tried to destroy him first. Our people are not fond of the Neko Jin," he growled.

"Pity," Dranzer sighed, "I mean they really are sweet kids, I hoped that the peace with them would show them that. Apparently all it did was breed contempt."

Dragoon raised and eyebrow, "Apparently," he agreed.

"What do you propose we do?" Dranzer asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Dragoon growled.

"Ow!" Takao yelped as pressure was applied to his ankle.

"Stop being so childish," a voice growled.

"Kai?" Takao asked. "Where's Dragoon?" he asked.

"Out talking with Dranzer," Kai said. "What happened?"

Takao's ears went back, "We were attacked by this guy who told Dragoon to come back and lead whatever that means. He also called him a 'Wise One.'"

"So you don't know any more then I do?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Takao said and sat up.

"Are you all right?" Kai asked him.

"I'm fine," Takao said with a grin. "Or I will be soon. It's just a twisted ankle."

Kai gave him a small smile, "Thank god it wasn't your head," he teased good naturedly.

"Shut up," Takao said but with a laugh.

"Think they'll tell us anything?" Kai asked.

Takao shrugged, "Who knows? Dragoon never tells me anything," he sighed.

Kai smiled wanly, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

At that moment Dragoon and Dranzer came into the room. Dranzer gave Takao a small smile, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Takao said with a grin. "Nothing worse then what grandpa does on a hard training day."

Kai almost laughed, he knew Takao's love for swords play and how tough his grandfather could get.

Dragoon nodded, "Very well then, are you fit to walk?"

Takao smiled sheepishly, "Ummm…"

"No," Kai snapped.

"Thank you mom," Takao said to Kai with a withering look.

Kai merely glared at his friend but didn't reply to the comment. Instead he looked at Dranzer and Dragoon, "What is going on here?" he asked.

Dranzer flipped her hair over her shoulder, "We're the Wise Ones from the Spirit World. The leaders if you will. We came here in a peace effort to stop the war 16 years ago."

"You are?" Takao asked.

Dragoon nodded, "Yes, and we think that someone is trying to restart the war efforts in out world. This may prove disastrous because our powers are tethered to you through the stones that you two have put in your tops."

"Beyblades," Takao corrected immediately.

"Yes, yes," Dranzer said saucily. "The point is we are all in a bit of a bind here."

"What do you suggest we do," Kai growled.

Dranzer have him a small smile, "To tell you the truth I'd like to travel back home and see the damage but that's not the best plan I'm sure."

"No it's not," agreed Dragoon. "And the other Wise Ones must be in the same problem we're in."

"Who?" Takao asked.

"Draceil and Drigger," Dranzer said.

"Wait," Takao said. "You mean, Rei and Max's friends?"

"If you'd prefer to think of it that way, yes," Dranzer replied.

"Rei is in China and Max is in America, how are we going to tell them this is happening?" Kai asked.

"E-mail?" Takao said.

"Will they believe us?" Kai replied.

Takao blinked, "Point taken," he admitted.

"Maybe we should wait for them," Dragoon said fairly. "It's not like this is an immediate problem."

"No!" Takao said sarcastically, "They're just trying to kidnap you."

Dragoon coughed, "I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Takao crossed his arms indignantly. Kai nodded and patted Takao on the head, "I agree with that," he added.

Takao swatted Kai's hand away, "Yeah, thanks for that," he muttered.

Dranzer grinned, "Ah well, Dragoon and I are going to plan a few things out. Kai, make sure Takao doesn't try and get up," she said and grabbed Dragoon's wrist pulling him out of the room.

Dragoon followed, slightly puzzled. "Dranzer?" he asked.

"Shhh…" she said with a wicked grin and led him into the living room, "Let them talk for a bit."

Takao slumped back on the pillows and sighed, "This is confusing," he muttered.

Kai nodded and put his chin on laced fingers, "I'm afraid they know more then they're telling us."

Takao shrugged, "Probably because they see us as little kids. I had no idea about any of this though…"

Kai nodded, "It's a lot to take in."

Takao yawned, curled into a ball and began playing with Kai's tail. "I hate not knowing stuff," he muttered.

Kai blushed as he felt his tail being stroked by Takao. "Yeah…" he agreed.

Takao finally let go of the tail and Kai moved into a position where he could face Takao. To his surprise the normally hyper teen looked a bit sad. "Dragoon must miss his world, huh?" he asked.

Kai blinked, "I guess…" he said.

"I mean, I know they did it on their own free will but… 16 years. That's a long time," Takao said.

Kai nodded, "I know." He reached over and stroked Takao's ears, a motion he knew normally calmed his friend down. "It'll work out."

"Will it?" Takao asked. "I hope so."

Kai sighed, "I'm the pessimist here," he told Takao.

Takao laughed and sat up, "I know, sorry."

The two boys smiled at each other then Kai stood up. "Well, want to go see if anything was planned?" he asked.

"After you!" Takao said with a grin and leaned on Kai to get out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma'am," the man said urgently as he returned to the Spirit world.

"Where is the Wise One?" she hissed.

"Forgive me," he said and bowed to her. "He used his powers against me by tapping into the energy of his Neko Jin," he explained.

"He what?" she said, suddenly intrigued.

"His keeper actually allowed him to use his power," the man continued, "and I was no match, please, I beg your forgiveness."

"Do not bed, dear," she said. "You had no hope against a wise one, powered down or not. You said that the Neko child allowed him to use his energy."

The man nodded, "Yes, and he did it after I attacked the kid."

The woman stroked her chin with long scarlet fingernails. "How odd," she frowned. "I wonder why Dragoon would do such a thing. I need to ask him his intentions," she said slowly.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

She sighed, "I didn't want to attempt this but Dragoon and the others really leave me no choice," she looked the man straight in the eye. "Change of plan," she said.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"I want you to kidnap the keepers of the Wise Ones to lure them in here. Maybe they can't leave their keepers, maybe it's a new kind of technology," she hissed. "Regardless, I muse see Dragoon within the next 24 hours at all costs."

The man bowed, "Yes ma'am."

Takao and Kai both went into the room where Dragoon and Dranzer were conversing in hushed tones. "So, what are you talking about now?" Takao asked.

Dranzer and Dragoon both jumped when they heard his loud voice and stared at the neko child. "What are you doing up?" Dragoon asked.

"Kai is helping me," Takao said with a grin.

Kai blushed slightly and shifted his hold on Takao's waist. "We want to know what's going on," he said quietly.

Dranzer shook her head, "Sorry, what we told you before is all we can say. Most of your people don't even know the conditions that ended the war."

"It's all propaganda, isn't it?" Kai asked.

Dranzer smiled fiendishly, "Sometimes, you're a little too smart for your own good."

Kai helped Takao over to the couch and they both fell into it.

Takao rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it," he muttered.

Dranzer and Dragoon both managed small smiles for the sake of Takao and Kai. "Don't worry about it for now," Dranzer said. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"I agree with that," Kai said.

Takao crossed his arms, "I'm not a little kid you know."

Kai rubbed his ears, "I know, but you have a tendency to act like it."

Takao glowered at Kai but didn't retort because he liked having his ears scratched too much to ruin it with a snappy retort.

Dragoon sighed, "Well, I think we should be getting back to Takao's house."

"But he can't walk," Kai said.

"I can too walk," Takao replied.

"You know what I mean," Kai growled.

Dragoon shook his head, "Staying together might prove to be a bad idea. If anything happens I promise to call, all right?"

Kai and Dranzer nodded while Dragoon helped Kai to his feet. "Is your ankle okay?" he asked.

Takao nodded, "As long as we walk slow I should be fine."

"All right, we'll take our leave then," Dragoon said and they walked out of the house.

The walk home was rather silent until Dragoon decided to break the silence. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Takao nodded, "I'm fine," he smiled. "You're very paranoid, you know that?"

Dragoon coughed, "I have every right to be."

Takao grinned and elbowed his friend, "Aw come on, cheer up. We'll find a way to beat this. But you can't be Mr. Doom and Gloom the whole time, okay?"

Dragoon gave Takao a half smile, "All right," he said.

The two finally made it to Takao's house and they went inside. As soon as they got into the living room Dragoon turned around and said, "You should go to bed now."

"What?" Takao asked, slightly scandalized.

"You're tired and you've been through a lot," Dragoon said.

"It's like… 9:30," Takao hissed.

"For my peace of mind?" Dragoon asked.

Takao shifted, it was rare when Dragoon truly asked him to do anything. But it was still rather early. "How about we watch a movie you like, chances are I'll fall asleep in the middle of that."

Dragoon smiled, "All right, we'll watch Citizen Kane," he said.

Takao nodded, "Sounds good to me," he said with a grin.

The two walked into the living room and Dragoon put the DVD into the player while Takao curled up on the couch.

"How do you lay like that?" Dragoon asked Takao.

"Like what?" Takao asked.

"In a ball like that, on the couch."

Takao shrugged, "It's comfortable," he said and put his head in his arms.

Dragoon shrugged and sat on the end of the couch to watch the movie.

Several hours later there was a loud knock on the door. Takao was fast asleep on the couch and Dragoon was in his jewel in the Beyblade. He got out and walked over to the door to see a Spirit Dweller standing there looking very foreboding. "Hello, Wise One," a feminine voice said silkily.

Dragoon took a step back, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am merely here to implore you to return to your home and your people. Our leader requests audience with you as well," she added.

"I have no wish to return to our world if it means to be an act of war on our part," he hissed.

A sad looked crossed the woman's eyes. "You've changed, Wise One," she said sadly.

Takao was curled up in a ball on the end of the couch, not quite in the heavy sleep he wanted to be in but pretty close. He heard a floor board squeak in the distance and he figured it was just Dragoon getting ready to lecture him on how he should sleep in a real bed. He groaned and sat up yawning, "All right Dragoon, I know I need to…" his sleepy brown eyes met with a pair of cold green ones. "Who the hell are you?" he yelped.

The person didn't reply but instead they struck out forcing Takao to fall off the couch in a rather awkward position that made him wince. "Hello?" he asked and rolled away. "DRAGOON!" he yelled.

Dragoon heard Takao's yell from inside the house and ran inside to see what was going on and the woman followed him. Takao caught sight of Dragoon as he ran into the living room and ran over to him. "You're the Wise One," Takao gasped as he barely managed to dodge another blow. "Do something."

Both Spirit Dwellers hissed unhappily at his words while Dragoon looked at the two people on either side of him. "Takao, just be quiet for now," he said softly.

Takao opened his mouth, then thought the better of it.

"Please Wise One, do not make us force you back to our world," the one who was just attacking Takao said in a pleading voice.

Dragoon growled, "I refuse."

Takao gulped as the other two obviously became very upset. "Very well then," the one behind Dragoon said, "I'm afraid you leave us no choice."

"Engaging me in combat is a bad idea," Dragoon warned them.

"We know," the one with the green eyes said as he reached into his costume. "We have no intention of fighting you again, Wise One. My inexperience was shown to me last time we met."

"Then what are you planning?" Dragoon hissed.

The man pulled out a metal sphere and let it fall to the ground where it split in two and let a fine gray-green powder rise into the air. Dragoon's first reaction was to cover his mouth in an attempt to not breathe it in but he realized that neither the person behind him, or the person in front of him were making any attempt to block out the powder. Takao however swayed dangerously and fell to his knees. "Takao?" Dragoon asked, once he realized the powder meant no danger to him.

"It's catnip," the woman behind him said. "Your Neko Jin is quite susceptible but we're not."

Dragoon growled and caught Takao as he collapsed.

"Now you have no energy source to use your powers and you can't possibly hope to escape from us, especially if you want to save that," she said while looking at Takao.

Dragoon's eyes flashed a brief silver before he stood up and placed Takao's body on the couch, "Let the child stay here," he said.

The man shook his head, "Sorry Wise One, but those were not our orders."

Dragoon growled again, "Whose orders?"


End file.
